


One More Time

by Lyatttrash



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, lyatt, movie fluff, whatif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyatttrash/pseuds/Lyatttrash
Summary: Lucy, Rufus and Wyatt take the the lifeboat out one more time to give the journal to Flynn... my version of what could (should) have happened in the movie. ONE SHOT





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> AN: TBH I know this isn’t really anything it was just an idea I had that I wanted to put on paper… don’t worry I’m still working on Mr. and Mrs. Logan!

“Are you sure you want to do this Lucy?” Wyatt asked for like the 10th time today. She rolled her eyes but smiled at her husband’s worrying. He hovers but he only does it out of love. Looking at the lifeboat again she wasn’t so sure. She couldn’t help but marvel at how much things have changed since the last time they stood in this position. Rufus had just died. Jessica was Rittenhouse and presumably pregnant. Lucy had the crap beaten out of her, physically and emotionally. Wyatt was a shell of the man she spent the night in Hollywood with. Broken by the sudden reappearance, and betrayal, of his late wife. She didn’t know which way was up in her never ending spiral of pain. When she thought she hit bottom, Wyatt told her he loved her. When she thought _that_ was bottom a second lifeboat appeared. They stood side by side, not much further apart than they currently were, and watched as their future selves appeared. Their future selves who looked like they had been to hell and back and then back again. Thrusting the journal at Wyatt, telling them to fix it together before turning around and leaving. What a lifetime ago that was. She felt Wyatt’s hand slip into hers, the cool metal of his wedding band making her smile. She thumbed hers absentmindedly. She could hear Flynn and Amy’s screeches echo off the walls. She glanced behind her, at the wall she sat against nursing her wounds. She saw the ghosts of their past and never could have predicted they would end up here.

“We have too,” she sighed, “to close the loop.” She heard footsteps behind them.

“The twins are in their pajamas and brushing their teeth.” Denise informed Lucy and Wyatt with a smile. She became a surrogate grandmother to the girls, who affectionately called her Deedee. The girls go over the moon when they get to go to ‘Deedee and Mimi’s’ house.

“They are so excited for this sleepover.” Lucy gushed, it’s all they’ve been talking about for weeks. “When I told them that mommy and daddy used to live here they didn’t believe me.” Wyatt chuckled next to her.

“That’s because like most government funded housing, its utterly uninhabitable and always was.” Mason quipped coming around the lifeboat. Lucy and Wyatt smiled when they saw him, each giving him a big hug.

“Hey!” a familiar voice called from down the hall, “anyone need a pilot?” Lucy gasped when she saw Rufus and Jiya walking up to them. Lucy laughed, throwing her arms around him in her classic Lucy Preston hug. “You didn’t tell me he was coming!” Lucy playfully hit Wyatt as he gave Rufus a bear hug.

“You think we were going to let you do it alone?” Wyatt smirked.

“Yeah the three of us started it, so the three of us are going to finish it.” Rufus shrugged, she didn’t miss Wyatt’s quick glance over to her when Rufus said _three._ She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and walked towards the lifeboat.

Once inside Wyatt automatically started doing her harness. “Luce are you-”

“Wyatt if you ask me if I’m sure one more time I am going to divorce you.” Lucy deadpanned with a small smile. He chuckled and raised his hands in surrender.

“All I’m saying is it doesn’t have to be you, if you really don’t want to go.” Lucy could still hear the worry in his voice.

“Wyatt we all know it has to be me, I’ll be fine I promise. We’ll be in and out in two minutes.”

“‘We’ll be in and out in two minutes’ title of your sex tape.” Rufus laughed unexpectedly. Lucy and Wyatt turned to face him with raised eyebrows. “Sorry Jiya and I just started watching Brooklyn Nine Nine, I now realize how confusing that joke is out of context… anyway!” he clapped his hands and started punching in coordinates on the screen, “ready to finish this thing once and for all?”   

\---

“Thank god for that cloaking device.”  Rufus mentioned. The trio walked across the street to the small bar Flynn was at. They didn’t have a lot of time in the past so they had to park as close as possible. Luckily a dirt lot behind the windowless bar provided the perfect location. Lucy spotted Flynn almost immediately after stepping foot into the bar. She started to walk over but Wyatt grabbed her arm.

“Be careful,” he whispered, “Remember his family just died, he doesn’t know you, there’s no reason for him _not_ to hurt you. You also have to hurry.” He gave her a quick peck on the lips and Lucy pushed her way through the crowd to get to the bar. This was the worst Lucy had ever seen Flynn. Wyatt was right, he looked like he could stab her right then and not think twice. She looked back at Wyatt and Rufus, who were watching her from a table by the door, Wyatt gave her a reassuring nod.

“Is this seat taken?”

“Eu nao falo English.” Flynn gruffed, not looking up from his drink. Lucy took a seat next to him anyway and didn’t miss the roll of his eyes. She clasped her hands in front of her on the bar.

“I know you speak English, Flynn.” She said as calmly as she could. His head snapped towards her, _now I’ve got his attention,_ “Don’t worry, I’m a friend. I mean, I will be a friend.” His eyes looked her over, before eventually landing on the ring on her left hand. She quickly covered it with her right hand, she didn’t want him making some off handed comment to her past self to try and get under her skin. It would complicate things way too much.

“What do you want?” Lucy could hear the defeat in his voice.

“I don’t have a lot of time,” Lucy rushed, “I know about Rittenhouse. I know what they did to your family, your wife Lorena, your daughter Iris.”

“Who are you?” Flynn all but yelled, jumping up from his chair. Lucy put a reassuring hand on his arm and looked him right in the eyes.

“Shhh. My name is Lucy Preston. I’m from the year 2023. And I know this is going to sound crazy, but someday you and I are going to work together.” Lucy could feel a faint dull in the back of her head but still pressed on.

“My god. The time machine!” Flynn said in awe, “Connor Mason actually built it, I knew it!” he hit the bar with his fist.

“You were right. You were right about everything. More than you will ever know. But you…” Lucy told him, the ache starting to get sharper and more present, she could feel Wyatt’s concerned gaze burning into the back of her head but she didn’t dare turn around and give him away, “okay look. You are going to have to sacrifice everything for a cause that almost no one will believe in. The world will think that you’re a terrorist and a traitor. Even I’m going to think that at first-”

“Wh-what?” Flynn said with a confused shake of his head. He started to lean away.

“Wait, listen to me. But you aren’t any of those things. And you are going to think that you lost your humanity, but you didn’t and you never will.” Lucy wanted to tear up at the sorrow in his eyes.

“What about my family?” he asked hopefully in a small voice, that did it. The tears she was trying to keep walled up let one escape. She had prayed he wouldn’t ask that question but she knew deep down he would. Lucy didn’t know how that was going to affect the timeline knowing that he was never going to get his family back. She debated what would be worse, telling him the truth or lying to him and ruining the trust they would need with him when he got to the bunker.

“You won’t get them back,” her voice was thick as she shook her head, “I’m sorry. You’re a hero, I promise. Maybe the greatest hero of us all. But you are going to need my help, okay, so…” a burning knife felt like it was pierced right between her eyes. One arm clutched her abdomen while the other went to her face, she felt dizzy, “Oh god.”

“Hey, are you okay?” Flynn asked in a tentative voice, touching her arm she had wrapped around her stomach. His voice sounded like she was underwater, her vision started to blur slightly. She shook her head and it cleared.

“Here take this,” she shoved the journal at him. “You are going to save history.” She placed a quick kiss to his cheek, almost laughing at his stunned expression and ran away. Wyatt met her halfway, grabbing her hands.

“Lucy are you okay?” He asked searching her all over. A ripple of pain washed over her head again, she saw Rufus’s face scrunched up in pain as well.

“We need to leave, _now._ ” Not needing to be told twice Wyatt grabbed her hand and the three ran out the door. Lucy shot Flynn one last look over her shoulder. They sprinted towards the lifeboat, Lucy doesn’t remember ever running this fast, not even when they were being chased by the French. The lifeboat uncloaked and the door opened when the key fob Connor designed got within 15 feet. Wyatt helped Lucy scramble up the rings, no time for an accident caused by her natural uncoordination. They sat down and Rufus had the coordinates punched in before they were even strapped in.

\---

“Are you okay?” Wyatt asked when the landed back in 2023, his hand moving gently across her knee. Lucy nodded, which was a big mistake because it caused her head to throb a little bit.

“I’ll be fine I just need to lie down I think.” Lucy grimaced, Wyatt helped her stand up and she was glad he did because she got really light headed. She swayed a little bit and Wyatt’s grip around her waist tightened.

“Just hang on to me.” Wyatt smiled, offering her his elbow as they walked down the stairs. They were thankfully met with hugs and cheers from Mason, Jiya and Denise. She never told anyone but Lucy was terrified that they were going to come home to an empty bunker. She had a gut feeling the life they built would all disappear. She almost cried when Denise mentioned that the girls woke up looking for them. Lucy suddenly went pale and felt another hot poker in her brain. She felt herself wobble a little before tripping into Wyatt, the next thing she knew she was lying on the couch. Wyatt was kneeling in front of her, her hand tight in his grasp. She could see his eyes were slightly red and lined with tears.

“What happened?” She asked trying to sit up but Wyatt gently pushed her back down. _Man how is it possible these couches got worse._ She rest a hand on top of her stomach.

“You uh, you fainted baby doll.” Wyatt tried to lighten the mood with the nickname but it didn’t mask the unshed tears in his eyes.

“How long was I out?” Lucy asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

“Uh, five minutes.” Wyatt frowned. All Lucy could was nod. Lucy felt like crying, they shouldn’t have gone, or they should have waited. She looked over at Wyatt and saw the same emotional storm in his eyes. He brought her hand up to his mouth and pepper kisses to the back of it.  

“I knew this wasn’t a good idea, we never should have gone, or we should have sent someone else. Why didn’t we wait.” Wyatt sounded like he was getting agitated with himself, which never leads to anything good.  

“I know Wyatt, we’ll go to the doctors tomorrow, I’m sure everything is fine. I should probably just go to sleep.” She whispered, hoping it would ease his fears. Wyatt put his hand on Lucy’s stomach, right next to hers. His thumb drawing light circles. He rest his forehead against hers.

“I just couldn’t live with myself if something happened to him and it was something we could have prevented.” Wyatt’s voice broke and Lucy gave him a gentle kiss.

“Not to break up this touching moment right here but _him_?” Agent Christopher asked with a knowing smirk. Lucy didn’t realize the crowd of people that surrounded the couch until now. As usual whenever something bad happened her world zeroed in to only included Wyatt. Wyatt and Lucy broke apart smiling at each other. He raised an eyebrow, asking if she was sure, she gave him a slight nod. Wyatt dropped his hands, helping Lucy to her feet before wrapping an arm around her waist and tucking her into his side. Lucy smirked looking around the room at the expectant faces.  

“Think Deedee and Mimi have room for one more at Sunday dinner?” Lucy placed a hand on her stomach, right on top of Wyatt’s. She giggled at the explosion of reactions they got from their friends. It only took three seconds before the room went from quiet to chaotic. Lucy was certain they were going to wake the twins, who just found out a few days ago about their baby brother. They were so excited telling anyone they could. Lucy was shocked they didn’t spill the beans when they got here. She assumed it was because the bunker was so interesting that they just forgot. She was mauled by Jiya and Rufus, a chorus of ‘oh my god’ and ‘I knew it’. Jiya immediately began planning her baby shower. Lucy felt another twinge of grief at the loss of her sister. Of course she missed her all the time but it was moments like this where Lucy missed her the most. Still she was so thankful for Jiya, who undoubtedly became her second sister.  Mason clapped Wyatt on the back before giving her a hug, along with his congratulations. Denise wrapped both of them into a big hug,

“I’m sure we can squeeze in one more.” She whispered in their ear, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. What they didn’t know is one more would end up being two more.  


End file.
